


First Time

by suoye



Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 冬盾｜AU詹芽
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665211
Kudos: 2





	First Time

今天的布魯克林陽光充足，微風徐徐氣候宜人，學生的暑假還沒結束，對於已經在工作的James來說 ，7月5日還是上班日。所幸獨立日熱鬧一整天之後，大家多半會在隔天休假，他自然入境隨俗的跟上。  
Rogers一家剛慶祝兒子成年，昨晚的生日派對仍舊維持四個人，不是因為Steve人緣太差，而是國慶日 的煙火實在太有吸引力，整個社區人去樓空，讓人有獨佔整個社區的錯覺。  
Ms. Rogers準備一桌可口的餐點，烤一個超大的水果蛋糕給兒子；Mr. Rogers送給兒子一台二手汽車；而James送一套全新的顏料與一盒保險套給他，被羞腦的Steve抹了一臉奶油。  
Ms. Rogers笑的上氣不接下氣，一邊的Mr. Rogers就沒這麼開心了，兇狠握著叉子的模樣，像是下一秒就要往他脖子上戳一般，對於兩個人出櫃交往的事情還是無法釋懷。  
害羞的兒子與憤怒的父親合力把人推到門外，吹半小時風的James沈痛的反省，好不容易才被心軟的Ms. Rogers放進去，四個人吃著蛋糕配著一點紅酒度過一整晚。  
為了接下來的工作Steve提前在紐約租公寓，隔天一早Steve就先去辦理相關文件。宿醉爬不起來的James睡死在Rogers家的沙發上，錯過與Steve一起開車去紐約的機會，一直昏睡到下午才驚醒過來。  
慌慌張張抵達公寓時已經下午一點，Steve替他開門之後就走進浴室。James有點尷尬，他把手機和錢包放在門口的鞋櫃上，環顧Steve的公寓，想看看有什麼東西他能幫忙整理的。  
「你什麼時候開始上班？」James問，驚喜的看到Steve已經將他送的整套畫具拿出來使用，畫布架上是簡單的街景素描，水彩剛上一半。  
「嗯？…喔，下個月，但是他們希望我可以提早先去。」  
「他們很缺人手啊！」James咋舌道，心想來的實在不是時候，很明顯Steve剛剛還在上色，這下他得等這幅畫顏色上完才能開始行動。  
「嗯…是啊，他們的平面設計師是高齡產婦，提早去醫院待產了…」Steve回答，聽起來有些心不在焉。  
James環顧四周，沮喪的發現房間完美的無他用武之地後，把自己摔進窗戶邊的沙發裡，整個人有如洩氣的皮球一般，軟趴趴的攤在椅上。  
Steve打開浴室的門，James能聽到他赤腳朝他走來的細小腳步聲，瘋狂思考該如何轉移Steve注意力的James，沒在第一時間注意到他的情人，緊盯著牆上的畫。  
一條白皙的腿強行侵入他的視線，James目瞪口呆的看著那條細白纖美的腿跨到他的身上，只穿著一件白色襯衫的Steve跨坐在他的肚子上，襯衫的下襬正好遮著跨部，白晃晃的大腿根部隱沒在其中，James伸手探進去，直接碰上Steve滑膩的屁股。  
「Fuck…」James受不了的呻吟，陰莖在最短時間充血勃起的感覺並不好受，心臟劇烈跳動將沸騰的血液傳達到他的四肢，揉捏情人臀部的手力道極大，引來對方輕哼。「弄痛你了？」  
Steve湊過去啄吻他的唇，被男人灼熱的呼吸燙的臉頰泛紅。「…不痛。」  
這種幼稚園級別的吻根本不夠，James追上害羞退縮的人，色情的用舌頭從Steve的臉頰舔到嘴唇，在他驚呼的時候流暢的含住，深入口腔去糾纏他的舌頭。  
James鬆開手，解開自己的褲頭，讓他被困在緊身牛仔褲裡硬得要命的陰莖出來放風，今天穿這條貼身的褲子實在失策，James根本沒有時間脫它。  
握住Steve放在腿上的手，引導他幫自己手淫，兩個人一邊接吻一邊互助一會，才讓急切的慾望緩解一點。  
「你準備好了嗎？」James鬆開Steve的舌頭，粗喘氣問道，沾著情人前液的手在陰囊底端與會陰處流連撫摸。  
「早就準備好了。」Steve抵著他的額頭含情脈脈的回答，長長的金色睫毛微微發顫，藍色的眼睛裏充滿對他的信任與情感。  
James眼睛刺痛，感動得幾乎要落淚，他們花費多少時間、歷經多少磨難，為今天付出多少努力，終於要在此刻得到回報。  
「我好愛你Steve，你知道？」James在Steve臉頰上啄吻幾次，聲音帶著濃濃的鼻音，在情人面前撒嬌求更多的撫慰。  
Steve將他親梅竹馬兼情人的腦袋摟到懷裡，肉麻的到處親吻，用行動表示自己不僅知道，還非常的愛。  
兩個人都不善於說情話，平常也不會直白的表達心意，所以才會特別珍惜現在這個時刻，原本急躁想排解的澎湃慾望像是被疏通開的水流一般，變得緩和綿長。  
James和Steve交往將近五年，上過無數次的床，閉著眼睛都能準確摸到對方身體的精確位置，卻從來沒有真正做到最後一步。  
其中的原因要從四年前說起，那時他們交往的消息在校園裡面鬧得沸沸揚揚，同學有些支持，有些直接將他們當作異類排擠，引起師長們高度的關注，學校對於戀愛並無約束，但他們是公開出櫃的情侶就不一樣了。  
社會對於同性戀人的歧視與刻板印象多不勝數，偏偏James和Steve的存在徹底打破大家的觀念。  
Steve的成績優異，藝術造詣極高，身體不太好但是積極在管理與治療，James雖然成績差強人意，好歹能低空飛過，參加球隊替學校爭光，是對裡不可缺少的得分手，在事情爆發前，他們就像任何來上學的學生一樣。  
當比學校女同學更像少女的Steve一臉羞澀的承認和James在一起，並且想和他共度一生的時候，誰都不願意開口『導正』他。  
想把這些怪罪在父母也沒辦法，雙方的雙親間在家庭圓滿，Ms. Rogers和Ms. Barnes更是嚴厲斥責到家裡要求他們管教孩子的老師，兩人拿著剛做好的派就把人砸出家門，要他別用宗教的名義綁架孩子們自由戀愛的權利。  
而被幾名球員私下修理的James又不會忍氣吞聲，幾個人公然在校園鬥毆，被抓到也敢做敢當，當場否決學校讓他不要靠近低年級校舍的要求，十分配合離開球隊，一點都不願意妥協，反過來要求學校嚴逞他的前隊友。教練抗議、球隊隊長抗議，與James感情好的朋友抗議，唯一贊同的大概只有其他學校的球隊吧？  
校方實在不知道怎麼處理這件事情，理事長的女兒Peggy Carter跳出來，用校醫的身份把幾個當事者約來面談，也不知道用什麼方法就化解棘手的認同問題。  
James照樣和Steve一起上下學，中午能看到他們坐在餐廳一起吃飯，維持與出櫃前沒兩樣的生活習慣。James繼續在球隊替學校爭光，Steve依舊坐在圖書館等他訓練結束，再一起結伴回家，這種比任何異性戀人都還要純情的交往方式還要反對什麼？精力拿去取笑這學期被逮到兩次在校園做愛的校花校草還比較有趣！  
Steve和校醫Peggy在事件過後感情變得很好，一向對待女人彬彬有禮的James卻非常討厭Peggy，處處和她作對，總是在兩人聊天時竄出來打斷，就算Steve也無法改變他對Peggy的敵意。  
Peggy倒是很豁達地表示完全不介意，得意洋洋地在當事人的面前笑得很開心。「記得忍到Steve成年啊，我們學醫的看得出來喔～」  
James年紀大一點的時候即使不信Peggy那一套，仍對她的觀察力與第六感有所忌憚。兩人也都是知恩圖報、信守約定的個性，這幾年來他們最多就是親嘴跟對方的手相親相愛，再憋下去就要死了。

Steve的腳靠在沙發的扶手上，另一腳放在地上，雙手撐在James的腿上，整個身體後仰，讓James的三根手指在他的體內開併擴張，兩人灼熱的陰莖濕漉漉的靠在一起，沈重的呼吸聲在寧靜的午後特別的響亮。  
Steve咬著下唇，忍不住再次懇求道：「James，我們到床上…」  
「好好好，等我插進去就帶你去床上…」盯著Steve入口的男人渴望的兩眼發直，回答的超級敷衍。  
Steve知道James很期待這一刻，自己何嘗不是？但是他們能在沙發上用這個姿勢完成他們的第一次嗎？  
James插入第四根手指，將穴口再撐大一點，潤滑液流得到處都是，他的手掌早就濕到不行，方便他加快速度抽動彎曲手指。Steve體內柔軟緊緻的觸感讓他陰莖硬的發疼，James抬頭想看Steve的表情。  
背對窗戶朝他敞開身體的Steve全身染上動情的粉色，乳尖與胸部上還有他剛製造的吻痕，整個人漂亮的不可思議。  
「我可以射進去嗎？」James問，表情又呆又傻引人發笑。  
Steve親親James，在他耳邊說：「帶我去床上我就讓你全部射在裡面。」  
James抽出手指一把抱起Steve就離開沙發往床的方向疾走，急切動作讓他踢到櫃子還踉蹌幾步，被他抱在懷裏的Steve驚呼掙扎著想落地自己走，卻被James壞心眼的拇指突然插進後穴裡面，嚇得他雙腿緊緊環住James的腰。  
用僅存的意志力將Steve放在床上，James將Steve的雙腿大大的撐開，抓著陰莖的根部對準濕滑的穴口。  
「準備好了？」  
「準備好了。」Steve撐起上半身，跟James一樣屏息迎接這個時刻。  
圓潤的前端撐開穴口，一寸接著一寸將緊緻的環口撐開，先前的擴張讓進入並不困難，但是腸道一點點被陰莖入侵的充實感是手指沒辦法預知的感覺，James的體格比Steve大上不少，他們早也習慣，但是在床上真正結合時，就能感受到其中的差異。  
Steve覺得插入的過程似乎是永無止盡的，陰莖插在體內撐得很滿，不斷被頂開的深處有點痛，也脹的舒服。心理上的滿足感與體內的充實感都是全新的體驗，讓人沈迷。  
James覺得自己的陰莖像是被Steve全力吸吮住那樣，只是吞的更深，裡面柔軟的要命，一陣陣的緊縮有時大力有時輕微，隨然Steve的呼吸頻率收縮。終於真正擁有情人的感覺讓再度有要落淚的感覺，所以在他完全插到他體內深處後，淚珠就不由自主的滑落。  
這是他的Steve，完全屬於他的。  
James被情人點點鼻子取笑他愛哭，有點害羞的擦掉臉上的淚，抓住Steve的大腿，決定在床上扳回面子。  
他抽插的動作不快，但是彼此摸索過身體這麼多次，敏感的地方在哪裡他一清二楚，Steve隨著他的動作呻吟、收縮，將他咬著緊緊的，到達高潮，然後釋放。  
James喘息聲與越來越重，挑逗Steve射精後敏感的頂端的手指用力一搓，讓主人發出更加高亢的呻吟，他加重力道，也不管是不是頂在敏感點，只為追求快感與高潮抽插，潤滑液隨著他劇烈的動作溢出連接處，不斷的製造聲響。  
Steve聽到聲音，害羞的抓過一邊的枕頭把臉蓋住，卻被快高潮的James一把將枕頭扯開。狂熱專注的盯著Steve的臉，James悶哼著射精，暢快的呻吟。  
比他無數次的幻想還要美妙，James順勢低頭讓Steve吻他的臉和嘴唇，滿足的想一直插在Steve體內。

不知道Steve願不願意陪他在來一次？≣


End file.
